


[MA]  Anniversary

by Demolished



Category: Dota (Video Games) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demolished/pseuds/Demolished
Summary: 迟到的分手一周年纪念。
Relationships: Maybe/Ame, Xm/Ame
Kudos: 4





	[MA]  Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe路垚 x Ame王淳煜
> 
> R18/炮友  
> 两个人都很渣，有强，有暴力描写，有dirty talk，有隐 Xm x Ame，慎
> 
> 无关真人！

凌晨三点时王淳煜的手机响了，公开表示过没有他联系方式的人打来的。

他看到来电姓名的瞬间呼吸一滞，犹豫了一会儿选择装死。手机震了一会儿便消停下去，但平静没有持续太久，紧接着微信开始闪个不停。王淳煜调了静音，静静地坐在位置上盯着屏幕，弹出来的尽是无意义的“喂”和脸滚键盘似的字符，全部来自同一个名字。

未读信息在接近三位数时总算停了下来，深夜骚扰的家伙像是放弃了。王淳煜看着停止计数的红色提示，冷着脸直接将对话框一键删除。他走出训练室熄灭唯一一盏亮着的灯，借着月光踱步到卧室门口时手机又震了一下。

「我在楼下」

他因为这一句话僵在原地，长久的杵在门边盯着手里小小的屏幕，对话框里不再有新的消息弹出来，对面的人似乎用尽了所有招数又像是已经给了致命一击。他轻倚在门框上，垂下眼睛轻叹了一口气。

————

王淳煜裹着外套下楼时路垚正站在不远处吞云吐雾，看到来者后快步走了过来。熟悉的人身上包裹的陌生烟草味让王淳煜有些反感，他侧过头拧着眉毛，没好气的开口。

“你来干嘛。”

路垚看他明知故问的样子有点想笑，猛地凑上去用夹着烟的手钳住他的下巴，将嘴里的白雾慢慢呼在他脸上。王淳煜被呛的不轻，咳着想要挣脱却被对方死死捏在怀里，烟头闪着火光快要贴上他的脸，皮肤甚至能感受到烟草焦化的热度，他屏住呼吸不敢轻举妄动，任由路垚搂着亲吻。

燃剩的一截烟灰摇摇欲坠时路垚放开怀里的人，又吸了两口掐灭了烟头，王淳煜趁机退后了两步和他拉开距离。路垚也没逼上去，站在原地打量着对方，王淳煜微微有些喘，躲开他的目光往衣领里缩了缩。

“今天溜得倒挺快。”

比赛结束后xiao8没有像往常一样不紧不慢的听他们的讨论和复盘，他拍了拍王淳煜的肩膀示意有什么回去再说，然后带着一行人匆匆离开了场馆。等路垚接受完采访回到后台，隔壁的休息室早就空无一人了。

“你怎么知道我们基地在哪。”刚问出口王淳煜就后悔了，抬眼看到路垚一脸“你是不是傻”的表情。他狠狠瞪了对面的人一眼，心里开始盘算怎么跟八王一起宰xz一顿。

路垚趁他分神的时候又凑了上来，这次王淳煜没有躲，任由他将自己带进怀里。湿冷的空气有些刺骨，他把头埋进对方的颈窝，两个人无言的靠在一起被寒冬夜色包裹。

“走吧。”过了一会儿路垚开口。

“去哪？”王淳煜抬起头想从对方怀里抽身，却被牢牢箍着腰，“这附近没酒店。”

“唷，提前调查过了？”路垚调笑道，感觉到怀里的人明显僵了一瞬，“那就在你房间做，进去吧。”

“进……哈？！”王淳煜表情有些失控，听到自己的惊呼在寂静的小区里回荡，急忙压低声音。

“傻逼吧你，他们都在的。”

“我知道。”路垚不以为然的撇撇嘴，一只手揉上王淳煜的臀瓣，隔着裤子往他的缝里探。

“进去，或者在这被我操，自己选。”说着他把怀里的人往墙上按，伸手扒他的外套和裤子。

“路…路垚！别……进去…进去再…” 王淳煜软着声音妥协，钻进衣料的冷风让他打了个寒颤，下一秒外套又被裹回身上。路垚揽着他的腰，拍了拍他的屁股，声音里满是得意。

“走。”

进门前王淳煜扭过头警告他声音放小点，路垚没应，抬了抬下巴催他快点打开。

他轻轻转动钥匙，基地里安静漆黑，其余的几扇门都紧闭着。他合上大门拽着“客人”径直往自己房间走，路垚乖乖跟着，看对方小心翼翼的模样在心里发笑。

进门反锁上后王淳煜才稍稍松了口气，然而不速之客并不给他放松的时间，环着他的腰想把人往床上扔，在看到两张单人床时愣住了。

“你有室友？” 路垚脱口而出，即便其中一张完全没有人住过的痕迹。

你是不是瞎。王淳煜翻了个白眼准备骂他，想想还是忍了下来。

“祥…nothingtosay的。”

身后的人哦了一声，无视了他小小的改口，“那在他床上做？你不是不喜欢弄脏床单吗。”

“少废话。”王淳煜比划着示意他小点声，“就在我床上。”

“呵，遵命。”

话音未落他就被扑倒在床，路垚欺身压上开始扒他的衣服，微凉的手指在他身上到处摸索。

王淳煜陷进床里任他摆布，摆出一副恶狠狠的表情小声威胁：“被他们发现我就杀了你。”

路垚根本不吃他这套，把身下的人脱到只剩一条底裤，开始解自己的上衣。

“放心，你别爽到收不住声就没人会发现。”

说罢他俯下身侵占王淳煜的口腔，卷起他的舌头想榨干他身体里的空气，一只手捏着他的腰侧，另一只手轻抚他腿间的东西，没一会儿底裤就被浸湿了。

“慢…慢点…” 王淳煜被吻的有点喘，急忙咬住下唇避免声音漏出来。

“慢点？”路垚手上依旧没停，解开自己的裤子贴上来，两个人的阴茎撞在一起，王淳煜隔着布料都能感受到对方血脉喷张的炙热。

“真该让你看看自己现在的表情。”路垚伸手  
轻抚他的鬓角，身下的人不自觉的贴上来，像猫咪一样用脸轻蹭他的掌心。

“‘操我’两个字都写脸上了。”

王淳煜被他逗的面红耳赤，急忙把头扭向另一边。路垚看惯了他别扭的样子，扒掉他的底裤又不由得笑叹他身体的诚实。

被爱抚的下体早就湿成一片，上次剃掉的阴毛重新长了出来，簇拥着形状漂亮的阴茎，顶端不断冒着液体，闪着淫秽的水光。

路垚满意的往他的后穴探，突然想起了什么，他停下手里的动作，抬头对上王淳煜疑惑催促的眼神。

“有润滑吗。”

王淳煜愣了愣，想到了什么却没有开口。

路垚看他欲言又止的样子挑了挑眉，有点不耐烦的抬起他的腰就想把手指往里送。

“疼就忍着。” 

王淳煜急忙扭腰制止，做足了心理斗争才缓缓开口。

“左边抽屉第二层。”

路垚伸手拉开床头柜，看到里面躺着一瓶开过封的润滑，和半盒安全套。

“真周到。” 他扯起嘴角，语气里却没有了笑意。假装没有发现王淳煜有些飘忽不安的眼神，抽出一片套咬在嘴里，挤了一点润滑开始给身下的人做扩张。

等后穴软软的一张一合时路垚抽出手指给自己带套，比惯用的尺寸要小一些，轻微的束缚感让他有点不爽。王淳煜在他身下发抖，脚后跟无意识的蹭着床单，像无声的催促。

“记得今天是什么日子吗。”路垚把阴茎抵在穴口，居高临下的问。

他看进王淳煜墨色的眼眸，回答他的是对方不知所谓的眼神。

“不记得了？”

你居然不记得。

你怎么敢不记得。

“那就算了。”路垚单方面的结束了问话，没给王淳煜时间捕捉到自己脸上一瞬间的情绪失控。他俯下身子罩住对方，猛地挺腰开始掠夺。

性器顶开穴口长驱直入，路垚的动作比平时更粗暴一些，他掰开王淳煜的腿根往里面操，丝毫不给他适应的时间。下身的撕裂和肿胀感差点让王淳煜痛呼出声，他咬紧下唇将呻吟嚼碎在嘴里，轻声求身上的人慢点。

回答他的是路垚的一声冷哼，阴茎捅到最深处没有片刻停留就用力的抽插起来，每一下都狠狠碾过内里的嫩肉。王淳煜被操的直哆嗦，伸手想要推开身上的人，罩着他的身体却纹丝不动，死死将他钉在床上。

支支吾吾的呻吟从唇缝中泄出来，王淳煜不再有精力拒绝路垚，只有死死捂着嘴才能阻止自己发出声音。

等后穴终于适应了入侵者的暴行，快感盖过痛楚一波波向他袭来。内里的东西重重的敲打着他的敏感点，王淳煜渐渐放松了表情，不自觉的抬腰迎合身上的人。

在情欲里越陷越深时他听到路垚的一声咂舌，抬眼撞上对方冰冷的视线。

“别摆出这么享受的表情啊，我都要以为你是故意输给我的了。”

轻飘飘的嘲讽将王淳煜从荒淫梦境中拽回现实，他瞪了一眼路垚，料到对方必不会放过这个羞辱自己的好机会。

“骷髅王打蝙蝠，是有多看不起我。”路垚凑到他耳边，用悄悄话似的温柔语气讥讽他，“难道你的新朋友们对你有意见，还是面八老贼在给你下套？”

“你废话太多了。” 王淳煜强忍着呻吟挤出一句反击，扭头躲开身上人的视线。

“还有更多呢，想听吗。” 他卡住王淳煜的下巴把他强行掰回来，嘴唇蹭着对方的耳垂，一口咬了上去，“两级的时候我就在盘算今晚怎么操你了。”

“唔——！”王淳煜吃痛的呜咽出声，身体却因为对方言语和动作的双重刺激变得更加兴奋。路垚吻着他的脸颊，胡渣蹭的他有些发痒。

“小脸都被打肿了，真可怜。”亲吻渐渐变成了舔弄，路垚用舌尖勾勒着王淳煜的下颌线，留下暧昧的水痕。“输了叫爸爸，爸爸喂饱你。”

“叫，叫nm。”王淳煜突然抬起膝盖狠狠顶撞对方的小腹，纵使路垚有所防备也被这突然袭击撞得闷哼出声。

“操！” 路垚低骂了一声，下一秒抓住身下的脚踝举过头顶，压上去将王淳煜整个人对折起来，看着身下的人吃痛的表情，强忍下真的把这张脸抽肿的冲动。

“这么有能耐啊，比赛里怎么没见？”

王淳煜被戳到痛处似的抖了一下，却没有反驳的办法，路垚的东西还在他的身体里进进出出，囊袋撞上臀部发出啪啪的声响。他看着路垚运筹帷幄的表情，突然感到无比的恶心和自我厌恶。

“不甘心？”

身上专心冲刺的人冷不丁开口，王淳煜抬眼，视线里是路垚满带笑意的脸，一滴汗顺着他的脸侧滑落在自己身上。王淳煜看着对方有些呆楞，突然一只温热的手掌贴上他的颈侧，拇指卡着他的下巴，很快另一只手也附上来，双手握着他的脖子。

被环制住的压迫感让王淳煜有些紧张，他不安的咽下嘴里的液体，路垚的拇指来回摩挲他的喉结，指甲轻轻划过他的皮肤。

“后悔吗。”

“什——？”

路垚慢慢收紧手指，将他的声音捏碎在喉咙里，下身仍在不停的冲撞，准备将身下的人送上高潮。

王淳煜慌张的扭着身体，却还是被一点点夺走呼吸。像被按进情欲的沼泽，整个世界只剩窒息的恐惧痛苦，夹杂着交合的快乐与满足。

路垚的手还在用力，仿佛真的要将手里的人捏碎。王淳煜脸涨得通红，伸手想要掰开脖颈上的束缚，却使不上力气。一片混沌中他看到身上的人带着笑意的扭曲表情，耳边响起的却是沙哑和愤怒的声音。

“抛下我的悔意，输给我的不甘，被我操到失声失神连命都悬在我身上的耻辱。好好尝尝，王淳煜，然后好好记住。”

“你永远不可能赢我了，永远。”

王淳煜听不真切也看不真切，耳边只有自己的骨头嘎吱作响的声音。他被操的痉挛，快感回荡在他因为缺氧而发软的身体里，鲜明又强烈。他无声的尖叫，脸色渐渐变得惨白，翻着眼睛快要失去意识，身体却还在本能的迎合施暴者，后穴疯狂的收缩，勾勒着里面那根东西。

路垚抵住他的额头，嘴巴一张一合还在说些什么，王淳煜却无法接收到。他溺死在这痛苦又欢愉的性事里，颤抖着被推上顶峰。

王淳煜射出来的瞬间路垚就松开了手，空气争先恐后的涌入他的胸腔，引得一阵咳嗽。他剧烈的喘息着，性器随着身体的震颤一下下吐着白浊，呼吸还没有捋顺，就控制不住的发出舒服的呻吟。

“这么爽吗。” 路垚调笑道，王淳煜自顾自的陷在高潮里根本没空搭理他。他撇撇嘴，将自己仍然坚挺的东西从对方身体里退出来，摘掉不合尺寸的安全套甩在地上，然后架起他的腿重新操进去。 

刚高潮过的后穴又软又酥，路垚没给他适应的时间，挺腰开始抽插。脆弱敏感的甬道被狠狠碾过，一瞬间快感与痛苦再次爬满全身，王淳煜像过电一样颤抖，指尖都酥麻的抽搐起来。

他被操的后槽牙直打颤，只能死死的咬住下唇，阻止自己继续呻吟出声。刚才的动静有些大了，王淳煜神经紧绷，生怕被其他人发现。房间里除了肉体碰撞的声音外只剩他们两个人的呼吸声，其他几扇房门依然紧闭着，让他稍稍松了口气。

路垚看对方小心翼翼的样子觉得可笑，他挑起眉毛，用质问的语气开口。

“那盒套是谁的。”

王淳煜愣了一下，眼神有些闪躲，路垚见状猛地挺了挺腰，身下的人被他操出两声娇嗔，呜咽着不肯回答。

“可别告诉我事到如今你还能抱女人啊。”他用胡渣蹭着王淳煜的脸，轻轻吻他的下颌和耳垂想哄他开口。

“是谁？你的大鞭哥，还是炸弹人小胖子？总不能是下面八那个老逼吧。”路垚笑着，温热的气息洒在他颈间，“让我想想还有谁…”

王淳煜听他把自己熟悉的人名挨个点了个遍，在ehome中单的名字出现时还是没掩饰住乱了呼吸。

“哦？”路垚自然没有错过身下的人一瞬的僵硬，他轻哼了一声，直起身居高临下的看着对方。“没看出来啊，住得近就是好，屁股痒了就有个随叫随到的。”

王淳煜下意识的瞪了他一眼，这反应让路垚大为光火，他再次伸手握住他的脖颈，手指轻轻附上不久前留下的红印，指腹上下剐蹭他的喉结。这次他没有用力，身下的人还是不由的颤抖起来。

“没关系，不管你的屁股里操进去过多少人，能满足它的只有老子这一根。”

王淳煜被耳边低沉的荤话逗得面红耳赤，身体却不自觉的扭动起来，像是在附和路垚，后穴渴求的收缩着想把里面的东西吞的更深。

路垚被他的反应逗笑了，他挑起嘴角狠狠的抽插，内里的嫩肉被阴茎顶开又很快附上来，没羞没臊的吸吮着炙热硬挺的肉棒。

“这么能吸？”路垚拍了拍他的臀瓣，小嘴还在贪婪的吞咽着他的性器，“那兄弟水平行不行啊，天天都能做还让你渴成这样。”

“你以为…谁都像你一样…天天发情？死泰迪…”

路垚看他被操的话都说不利索却还在嘴硬的样子就觉得好笑：“我以前怎么没发现你这么不识好歹呢。”

“你没…发现的事多了。” 王淳煜冷笑道。

路垚见他还在顶嘴，决定给他点颜色看看。他掐着王淳煜的腿根提起他的腰，准备好好操烂他的屁股。

“管好你的嘴，可千万别让你最喜欢的队友们发现了。”

话音未落他就直直的操上王淳煜的敏感点，每一次抽插龟头都用力撞在他的前列腺上，深到想要把囊袋也一起塞进小穴里。

王淳煜被突如其来的先手打了个措手不及，快感像巨浪一样拍向他，让他差点咬到舌头。在呻吟破口而出前他死死捂住了嘴，喉咙里发出低低的泣音。

路垚并没有就此作罢，他俯下身子，用气声在王淳煜耳边不停的羞辱他。不止是肉体，连他的精神都要一并啃噬干净。

“爸爸是不是很大？是不是很满足？看看你这贱样儿，爽的都找不到北了。”

“前面不用我摸都能硬了，真是有天赋，天道酬勤是指这个吗。”

“别用这种眼神看我。还有谁这样操过你？嗯？是不是要一群人24小时跟在后面伺候你的小屁股？要不把你送去红灯区，看看一晚上要操进去多少它才能满足。”

“唷，还挣扎啊？不是想要我吗？知道我来就是要操死你，还乖乖带我上来。刚输给我，就扭着腰，在我身下叫，真是，贱死了。”

“何必摆出这种表情呢，王淳煜。不是很爽吗，不是很享受吗！都一年了还能被我操成这种样子，不是喜欢我是什么！”

“……闭嘴…闭嘴！”王淳煜涨红了脸愤怒的低吼，他使尽全身力气推开罩着自己的人，那人的东西从他身体里滑出来。突如其来的空虚感让他僵了一瞬，路垚抓住机会重现将他死死按在身下。

“放开我…放开……混蛋…”王淳煜红着眼挣扎，两条长腿胡乱蹬着，两个人在床上扭打起来，最终路垚掐着他的脚踝压在他身上，再一次狠狠的进入。

“爽不爽？说话。”路垚冷冷的注视着身下的人，“我的替代品找到了吗？能像我这样操你的人找到了吗？那个样样不如我的臭小子能让你爽成这样吗？”

“呵…跟他做…比跟你……爽一万倍。”

啪！

清脆的声音在王淳煜耳边炸响，路垚丝毫没有留力，直直的给了他一耳光。王淳煜头都被扇的歪向一边，脑子里一片轰鸣，半边脸都快没了知觉。

“狗嘴里吐不出象牙的东西。” 路垚冷着脸骂道，怒意未消又狠狠扇了他一掌。王淳煜被打的痛哼出声，连呼吸都有些困难，他眼神涣散的歪在枕头上，鼻腔里涌出一股暖流，血就这样淌出来，划过被自己咬到破烂的嘴角。

“别叫。”他又听到路垚冷冷的声音，下一秒嘴里被塞了什么东西，潮湿的腥膻味涌进他的口鼻，是他的底裤。

路垚再次扶起他的腰大开大合的操干，每一次进入都像是要将他开膛破肚。他掐着王淳煜的腿根，毫不留情的抽打，在他的屁股上刻下自己的指印掌痕。

王淳煜在他身下痛哼，路垚却还嫌不够。他把阴茎退出来，从一旁的裤子上抽下皮带，狠狠抽打身下的人。王淳煜又痛又怕，皮带挥舞的破风声刺激着他的神经，无情的鞭打落在臀瓣和腿根，被波及到的后穴和阴囊让他疼的止不住颤抖，却发不出声音，也无力挣扎。

路垚一下一下鞭挞身下的人，像是要把这份痛苦刻进他的骨头融进他的血肉。他看到对方眼神涣散，身体随着他的动作颤抖痉挛的样子，心里泛起一股扭曲的满足。他带着笑意注视着王淳煜，手上的动作又重了一些。

他在等王淳煜反抗，在等他像之前的每一次那样奋力挣扎，然后再无情的将他击碎，让他加倍的痛苦绝望。

王淳煜被迫接受路垚的侵犯甚至是凌虐，每一个细胞都在疼，大脑叫嚣着想要拒绝，却没有一个部位听从指挥。他的身体对路垚带来的疼痛甘之如饴，意识到这一点让他感到无尽的耻辱与恐惧。他慢慢转动眼珠，抬眼望向身上的人，发现对方也在注视着他。

“甩掉我一年，看看你现在是什么样子？”

路垚的声音笼罩着他。

“无论床上还是场上，离了我就什么也做不到了。”

“真是个废物。” 他冷冷的说。

王淳煜的表情凝固在脸上，慢慢眨了眨眼，因为疼痛而迟钝的大脑像是终于接收到了对方的话，身体微微颤抖起来。

路垚居高临下地看着他，嘴角勾成讥讽的弧度。

和期望中的不同，这次他没能等到对方不甘与愤怒的反抗。

王淳煜垂下眼睛，眸里只剩灰烬一般的茫然和落寞，眼泪滑落下来顺着脸颊掉进床单里。他不再有任何挣扎，只是静静地躺在身下流泪，却比任何动作都来的更加令路垚手足无措。

“…别哭。”

他下意识的软下声音，伸手擦王淳煜的眼泪，泪水却混着唇边的血迹被他越抹越花。

“别哭，傻子。”

对方在他的身下支离破碎，彼此耗尽一整年追逐的胜负在这一刻有了结果。路垚终于尝到了胜利者的滋味，却没有他设想中的喜悦与满足。

现在可以轻易“杀死”他的对手。

他却不想就这样失去他。

路垚伸手摘掉了王淳煜嘴里的布料，低头吻他的下唇，温热的呼吸洒在他的脸上。

“不准逃，王淳煜。”

他看进身下的眼眸，贴着他的唇低语。

“来怨恨我，来嫉妒我，来挑战我，无论多少次都来我面前再被我击溃。在我喊停之前，不准你认输。”

“我永远是你的敌人。”

待他说完，房间里只剩一片寂静。王淳煜静静地躺着，半阖上眼睛看着前方。他听到了路垚的话，却没有也无法给他回答。

身上的人没有等，低头含住他的唇，将他的呻吟堵在嘴里，挺着腰重新开始操弄。他们无言的做爱，混着泪水的血迹蹭在两个人脸上。

这一次王淳煜也没能陪路垚到最后，他被疼痛和情绪榨干了体力，还没到高潮就歪着头昏死过去。路垚扶着他的腰抽插了一会儿，将自己积攒的东西灌进最深处。他打量着对方满身的痕迹，最终保持相连的姿势，拥着他躺下。

他将王淳煜紧紧环在怀里，听着对方轻浅的呼吸，在这个充斥着熟悉味道的陌生房间里沉沉入睡。

END.

（lgd何时停止犯病何时有番外）


End file.
